Joseph And His Brothers
Joseph And His Brothers Is A Biblical Historical Story.Its Takes Place After The Creation And The Great Flood. History Once There Was A Man Named Jacob Who Lived In the Land Of Canaan.He Lived With His Twelve Sons Genesis Reuben Simeon Levi Judah Dan Naphtali Gad Asher Issachar Zebulun Joseph And Benjamin.They Were Jacobs Children By His Second Wife Rachael.Joseph One Of The Youngest Of The Brothers.His Father Spend More Time With Him He Became Very Special To Him.Jacob Made A Special Robe For Joseph And It Was Beautiful Because Of The Colors And His Brothers Were Very Jealous.They Disliked Him At First(Because Their Father Like Him Even More).One Day Joseph Had A Dream And Went To Tell His Brothers.He Said Guess What? Last Night I Had A Strange Dream.We Were tying up bunches out in the field when suddenly my bunch stoop up.while all of yours gathered around and bowed to me.Who do you Think you Are? The Brothers Said Do You Think You Are Better Than All Of Us? Do You Think That We Would Ever Bow Down To You? This Made The Brothers Dislike Joseph Even More.When He Told His Father About His Dreams he Said Those Are Strange Dreams.But he thought carefully about what Joseph Had Told Him.A Few Days Later Josephs Father asked him to check on his brothers.They were in the fields quite a distance away.So Joseph went To Find Them.When The Brothers Saw Joseph In the Distance, They Made A Plan to Kill Him. But When Reuben,Josephs Oldest Brother heard this he said Lets Not Kill Him,Just Throw Him In the Well Out Here In the Field.He Said This Because He Was Secretly Planning To Come Back And Rescue Joseph.When Joseph Came To Them,They Removed His Beautiful Robe And Threw Him In An Empty Well.A Little While Later A Group Of People Came By That Were Wanting To Sell Some Things In Egypt.One Of The Brothers Spoke Up,"Why Don't We Sell Him To These People, This Way We Never Have To See Him Again,And We Don't Have To Kill Him.The Brothers Liked This Idea And Sold Him To The People Who Were Going To Egypt.Joseph Was Sold As A Slace To An Important Man Named Potiphar, an assistant to The Pharaoh Of Egypt.The Rest of The Brothes Took Josephs Beautiful Robe And Dipped It In Animal Blood And Took It To Their Father.When Their Father Saw It He Cried Some Animal Killed My Son.He Cried Several Days So Much That Nobody Could Comfort Him.Joseph Is Now A Slave In Egypt And He Did Everything Right Because God Was With Him.So Potiphar made him his helper and put him in charge of everything that he owned.Than Potiphars Wife Lied About Joseph To her Husband,So Potiphar Had Put Joseph In jail.God Was Still With Joseph In Jail And The Warden Put Joseph In Charge of All The Prisoners.He Never Worried Because God Was With Joseph And Helped Him Do Everything Right.After Joseph Was Been In Jail for some time a cupbearer and baker to Pharaoh has been sent there.One Night Each Of Them Had A Dream.They Told Their Dreams To Joseph And He Told The Cupbearer that he would soon be let out of jail.Joseph Said Please Tell Pharaoh About Me And Ask Him to Get me out Of Here.Whem The Cupbearer was freed he forgot about what Joseph Did. So Joseph Stayed In jail For Two More Years.Until One Day The Pharaoh Had A Dream And Nobody Could Explain it to him.The cupbearer then remembered what Joseph has done for him, and Joseph was brought to Pharaoh.Pharaoh Asked Can You Understand Dreams?Joseph Replied I Cant But God Helped Me.Joseph explained God Is Warning You There Will Be Seven years When Noting will grow and there won't be any food for anyone.Pharaoh Asked What Can I Do?Joseph Said God has Shown You What to Do. there Will Be Seven years Before the Bad Years That Will Be Very Good.So Good That There Will Be Extra Food For Everyone.So You Should Save A Little bit Of Each Years Harvest,That Way You WilL have Enough To Get You Throught The Bad Years.Pharaoh Believed Everything Joseph Told Him, And Put In Im Charge Of All The Land Of Egypt.People From All Countries Came To Guy Grain From Joseph,Because the Whole World Was In Need Of Food.Some Were Josephs Brothers.When His Brothers Came.Joseph Recognized them,but they did not know who he was(It Has Been over 10 years since they has seen him).The Brothers All bowed To Him Because He Was An Important Person. Just As He Dreamed They Would At The Beginning. After A Few Meetings With His Brothers he could not keep it in any longer and Joseph said to his brothers I am Joseph Is My Father Alive? But His Brothers Could Not Answer Him Because They Were Afraid. Then Joseph Said Come Here. I am your brother, the one you sold, Don't Worry and don't be mad at yourselves for selling me.Because God Has Put Me Here To Save People From Starving.So His Father,His Brothes And Their Families Came To Live In Egypt With Joseph And The All Had All The Food The Needed. Category:Biblical Events Category:Biblical History